Many surgical procedures require obtaining an image of the patient's internal body structure, such as organs and bones. In some procedures, the surgery is accomplished with the assistance of periodic images of the surgical site. Surgery can broadly mean any invasive testing or intervention performed by medical personnel, such as surgeons, interventional radiologists, cardiologists, pain management physicians, and the like. In surgeries and interventions that are in effect guided by serial imaging, which we will refer to as image guided, frequent patient images are necessary for the physician's proper placement of surgical instruments, be they catheters, needles, instruments or implants, or performance of certain medical procedures. Fluoroscopy, or fluoro, is one form of intraoperative X-ray and is taken by a fluoro unit, also known as a C-arm. The C-arm sends X-ray beams through a patient and takes a picture of the anatomy in that area, such as skeletal and vascular structure. It is, like any picture, a two-dimensional (2D) image of a three-dimensional (3D) space. However, like any picture taken with a camera, key 3D info may be present in the 2D image based on what is in front of what and how big one thing is relative to another.
A DRR is a digital representation of an X-ray made by taking a CT scan of a patient and simulating taking X-rays from different angles and distances. The result is that any possible X-ray that could be acquired for that patient can be simulated, which is unique and specific to how the patient's anatomical features look relative to one another. Because the “scene” is controlled, namely by controlling the virtual location of a C-Arm to the patient and the angle relative to one another, a picture can be generated that should look like any X-ray taken in the operating room (OR).
Many imaging approaches, such as taking fluoro images, involve exposing the patient to radiation, albeit in small doses. However, in these image guided procedures, the number of small doses adds up so that the total radiation exposure can be problematic not only to the patient but also to the surgeon or radiologist and others participating in the surgical procedure. There are various known ways to decrease the amount of radiation exposure for a patient/surgeon when an image is taken, but these approaches come at the cost of decreasing the resolution of the image being obtained. For example, certain approaches use pulsed imaging as opposed to standard imaging, while other approaches involve manually altering the exposure time or intensity. Narrowing the field of view can potentially also decrease the area of radiation exposure and its quantity (as well as alter the amount of radiation “scatter”) but again at the cost of lessening the information available to the surgeon when making a medical decision. Collimators are available that can specially reduce the area of exposure to a selectable region. For instance, a collimator, such as the Model Series CM-1000 of Heustis Medical, is placed in front of an x-ray source, such as the source 104 shown in FIG. 1. The collimator consists of a series of plates that absorb most incident X-rays, such as lead. The only x-rays that reach the patient are those that pass through apertures between the plates. The position of the plates can be controlled manually or automatically, and the plates may be configured to provide differently shaped fields, such a multi-sided field. Since the collimator specifically excludes certain areas of the patient from exposure to x-rays, no image is available in those areas. The medical personnel thus have an incomplete view of the patient, limited to the specifically selected area. Thus, while the use of a collimator reduces the radiation exposure to the patient, it comes at a cost of reducing the amount of information available to the medical personnel.
A typical imaging system 100 is shown in FIG. 1. The imaging system includes a base unit 102 supporting a C-arm imaging device 103. The C-arm includes a radiation source 104 that is positioned beneath the patient P and that directs a radiation beam upward to the receiver 105. It is known that the radiation beam emanated from the source 104 is conical so that the field of exposure may be varied by moving the source closer to or away from the patient. The source 104 may include a collimator that is configured to restrict the field of exposure. The C-arm 103 may be rotated about the patient P in the direction of the arrow 108 for different viewing angles of the surgical site. In some instances, metal or radio-dense material effecters, such as implants or instruments T, may be situated at the surgical site, necessitating a change in viewing angle for an unobstructed view of the site. Thus, the position of the receiver relative to the patient, and more particularly relative to the surgical site of interest, may change during a procedure as needed by the surgeon or radiologist. Consequently, the receiver 105 may include a tracking target 106 mounted thereto that allows tracking of the position of the C-arm using a tracking device 130. For instance, the tracking target 106 may include several infrared emitters spaced around the target, while the tracking device is configured to triangulate the position of the receiver 105 from the infrared signals emitted by the element. The base unit 102 includes a control panel 110 through which a radiology technician can control the location of the C-arm, as well as the radiation exposure. A typical control panel 110 thus permits the technician to “shoot a picture” of the surgical site at the surgeon's direction, control the radiation dose, and initiate a radiation pulse image.
The receiver 105 of the C-arm 103 transmits image data to an image processing device 122. The image processing device can include a digital memory associated therewith and a processor for executing digital and software instructions. The image processing device may also incorporate a frame grabber that uses frame grabber technology to create a digital image or pixel-based image for projection as displays 123, 124 on a display device 126. The displays are positioned for interactive viewing by the surgeon during the procedure. The two displays may be used to show images from two views, such as lateral and AP, or may show a baseline scan and a current scan of the surgical site. An input device 125, such as a keyboard or a touch screen, can allow the surgeon to select and manipulate the on-screen images. It is understood that the input device may incorporate an array of keys or touch screen icons corresponding to the various tasks and features implemented by the image processing device 122. The image processing device includes a processor that converts the image data obtained from the receiver 105 into a digital format. In some cases the C-arm may be operating in the cinematic exposure mode and generating many images each second. In these cases, multiple images can be averaged together over a short time period into a single image to reduce motion artifacts and noise.
Standard X-ray guided surgery typically involves repeated x-rays of the same or similar anatomy as an effecter (e.g.—screw, cannula, guidewire, instrument, etc.) is advanced into the body. This process of moving the effecter and imaging is repeated until the desired location of the instrument is achieved. This iterative process alone can increase the lifetime risk of cancer to the patient over 1% after a single x-ray intensive intervention.
Classic image guided surgery (“IGS”) uses prior imaging as a roadmap and projects a virtual representation of the effecter onto virtual representations of the anatomy. As the instrument is moved through the body, the representation of the effecter is displayed on a computer monitor to aid in this positioning. The goal is to eliminate the need for x-rays. Unfortunately, in practice, the reality of these devices doesn't live up to the desire. They typically take significant time to set-up, which not only limits adoption but only makes them impractical for longer surgeries. They become increasingly inaccurate over time as drift and patient motion cause a disassociation between physical space and virtual space. Typical IGS techniques often alter work flow in a significant manner and do not offer the physician the ability to confirm what is occurring in real-time and to adjust the instrument as needed, which is a primary reason fluoroscopy is used.
What would benefit greatly the medical community is a simple image localizer system that helps to position instruments without altering workflow. It would be substantially beneficial if the system can quickly be set-up and run, making it practical for all types of medical interventions both quick and protracted. The desirable system would significantly limit the number of x-rays taken, but does not require eliminating them. Therefore, by both encouraging reimaging and using this as a means to recalibrate, the system would ensure that the procedure progresses as planned and desired. Using the actual x-ray representation of the effecter rather than a virtual representation of it would further increase accuracy and minimize the need for human interaction with the computer. If the system mimics live fluoroscopy between images, it would help to position instruments and provide the accuracy of live imaging without the substantial radiation imparted by it.